Figverse Wiki talk:Spoiler Policy
Proposed policy *Spoilers are defined as anything that progresses the story after the initial encounter with the character, McGuffin, etc. Examples: **Not a spoiler: Mardek and Deugan are friends who grew up together in Goznor. **Spoiler: Mardek and Deugan join the Royal Guard. **Spoiler: Deugan is presumably dead after Moric's Battleship crashes. **Spoiler: Mardek is knighted. **Not a spoiler: The Elemental Crystals were created by YALORT and are important to maintaining the natural balance in Belfan. **Spoiler: Mardek's party obtains the Fire, Water, and Earth Crystals. *Of course, it's sometimes difficult to differentiate between spoilers and non-spoilers. (ex. The initial meeting of Solaar is, according to this definition, not a spoiler, but Mardek's party exploring the Dark Temple is) *The Story/Involvement sections of articles should be tagged with SStart and SEnd. *Articles which contain spoilers throughout it should be tagged at the top with the Spoiler template. *Spoilers should not be removed from articles altogether. The main thing that's an issue with the proposed policy is the relationship between the SStart/SEnd and the Spoiler templates, but I'm unsure of the best way to deal with this. Should one of the two tags just be removed altogether? - Dragonshark 21:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :This seems a little... excessive to me. My problem with this is, I think, that we would mark spoilers and leave them there eternally. Should we mark spoilers for a game that's 60 years old, for those five people in the world who haven't played it? I say your description is a bit confusing (Final Fantasy Wiki wrote it better), but otherwise spot-on. :However, I would like to add a bit of a "time limit" to spoilers, such that something is no-longer a spoiler once players have been given a reasonable amount of time to find out for themselves. I would define a reasonable amount of time as "about a year" after the official release of a game. Then, put a large red link to our Spoiler Policy on the home page (bonus points if you can put it on the side bar in addition), to give people fair warning about unmarked spoilers, including both those added by people who don't care about spoilers (or Fig Hunter Wiki's standards!) and those which were de-spoilerized after "about a year" (or however long). :The idea is, if you're reading a wiki, you're opening yourself up to spoilers - and while we, being generally polite people, will try to mark unwanted spoilers, we have to recognize when something is generally accepted by the average user as "common knowledge." :--DK 22:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd ditch the SStart and SEnd and just keep the Spoiler, if anything at all. If you're reading along casually and spot a section named "Involvement", it's not much of a leap in logic to expect there to be spoilers present, and you can just scroll past that section. Then again, I'm not really sure it's worth tagging individual pages at all - do people seriously read a wiki and not expect spoilers? If I open up Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu, I'll note there are several spoilers before I can even do anything: *Lone Wolf's head and sprite on the sidebox *"becoming a Royal Guard" and "After the crash" title headings in the ToC --Ryo Sangnoir 14:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC)